Winston Churchill, Watersauga
| subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = Watersauga | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 18.67 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1677 | population_as_of = 2014 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = | population_change_from = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Winston Churchill (Traditional Chinese: 溫士頓山; 2014 population 1,677) is a township in central City-State of Watersauga. Located just south of Watersauga's capital, the township is on the Prairies planning corridor of the city-state. It is also one of the many bedroom communities of the capital city. The township is named in honour of the British Prime Minister Sir Winston Churchill. History 2013 Earthquake On 3 May 2013, a seismic activity of magnitude 6.8 has damaged the majority of the township's structure. The bulk of the townships' structures, not built to withstand the rare earthquakes in the area, are perished in the earthquake. Whilst casualties are low in the township, residents are forced to relocate to nearby municipalities. After architects' inspections, only 96 residents were permitted to stay after the earthquake. Rebuilds have since been ongoing, and largely completed by January 2014, when most of the residents moved back in. Along with the rebuilds, the Watersauga government has also granted a redevelopment fund to improve infrastructure in the area. In particular, the Winston Churchill Highway has been upgraded to expressway status for the entire length within township limits. Cityscape The township is largely rural in nature, despite of a recent accelerated trend in urbanization. In the past, the township has been known as the "Outback of Watersauga" or the "Black Flies Capital" due to its wilderness settings. In the recent years, agricultural industries are dominating the township's landscape as they move out of the heavily-urbanized Ottawa - Gatineau. The township consists of a collection of rural communities, of which the largest is Winston Churchill. Transportation The Winston Churchill Highway is the north-south major thoroughfare in the township, providing access to the Watersauga capital to the north, and Port-Crédit-sur-la-Prairie to the south. In addition, the Prairies Line of the Watersauga Thru Train makes a stop at Winston Churchill. Nearby municipalities